Avatar Oscuro
by Korralicious
Summary: Cuando Vaatu es liberado de su prisión en el Árbol del Tiempo, saca a Raava fuera del cuerpo de Korra para luego casi acabar con Raava, debilitandola y entrando dentro de Korra, ya que ella ya era capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos a la perfección y que mejor que comenzar la nueva era de oscuridad sino con el Avatar, creando así el Avatar Oscuro. ¿Quién la vencerá? O ¿Salvará?AU
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar oscuro**

**Eres el Avatar, no una máquina**

Una suave brisa entró por la ventana ligeramente abierta para así refrescar en la cálida noche a la chica de piel color chocolate, Korra o mejor conocida como el Avatar, el único ser en la Tierra capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos: Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire. El único ser que puede llevar equilibrio al mundo tanto material como espiritual pero según el tiempo ha pasado y desde que el primer Avatar; Wan, ha separado y cerrado los portales hacia el mundo espiritual, cada vez es más difícil entender como humanos y espíritus lograban relacionarse entre sí cuando ahora eso es casi imposible.

Pero, según la historia este portal fue cerrado por una buena causa para que así el espíritu Vaatu, que es el caos y obscuridad no se liberé de la cárcel en la que lo sometió el espíritu de la paz y luz, Raava. Y es el deber del Avatar mantenerlo tal y como está, si no quiere que sea una lucha eterna de nuevo entre Vaatu y Raava, ya que Raava en un tiempo donde Wan accidentalmente los separó, cayendo en el engaño de Vaatu, liberó el caos haciendo que Raava se vuelva cada vez más pequeña cuando la obscuridad comenzaba a vencer a la luz, así que para mantenerla viva Wan se fusionó con ella.

Tiempo después pidió los poderes de los cuatro elementos a los Leones-Tortuga, que viendo el alma pura del chico para salvar al mundo de los espíritus y al mismo tiempo del espiritual, le concedieron los elementos, así siendo este el primer Avatar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Korra se removió en su cama lentamente, estirándose perezosamente para luego abrir sus celestes ojos, observando su alrededor de su cuarto en el Templo del Aire, sonrío al ver a Naga durmiendo tranquilamente haciendo de vez en cuando pequeños gemidos de placer que indicaban que estaba teniendo sueños dulces. Frotándose los ojos, la Maestra Agua se sentó al borde de la cama mientras olía el dulce olor del desayuno que entraba gloriosamente por sus fosas nasales, que enviaban automáticamente el mensaje de que estaba hambrienta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a vestirse en su traje habitual de la Tribu Agua del Sur y corriendo hacia el comedor donde encontró a los pequeños Ikki y Meelo en sus pequeñas bolas de aire, persiguiéndose uno al otro alrededor de la mesa cuadrada, Korra no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa mientras se les unía en su pequeña persecución en su propia bola de aire.

Después de vencer a Amón, Korra liberó sus verdaderos poderes del Avatar así consiguiendo efectuar el Aire Control que antes no lo lograba y también entrando al estado Avatar cuando ella plazca. Korra no sólo se volvió más fuerte sino por decirlo consiguió también que Aang, el antiguo Avatar, le devolviera su poder con los cuatro elementos que Amón había tomado en busca de la "igualdad" entre Maestros y No-Maestros, y que mejor forma que tomando los poderes del Avatar.

-Creí que por todo lo que ha pasado yo no te encontraría dando vueltas en una bola de aire junto a mis hijos, Korra- dijo de repente el Maestro Aire y tutor de Korra, Tenzin, haciendo que está pierda concentración, estampándose de cara contra el piso.

Sobándose su cachete rojo Korra se levantó a lo que respondió a su tutor- Y yo creo que tú debes relajarte un poco y dejarme divertirme un momento porque _después de todo lo que ha pasado_- dijo imitando la voz de Tenzin- creo que me lo merezco- sonrió triunfante antes de sentarse frente a la mesa.

Tenzin suspiró profundamente mientras masajeaba sus sienes, tratando de comprender a la adolescente, a la _Avatar_ que jugaba el mismo inmaduro juego que sus hijos de ocho y seis años. En este caso si Tenzin se ponía a analizar el asunto, una adolescente casi mujer de dieciocho años contra un niño que le da miedo de tomar una ducha solo que jugaban el mismo juego era como si comparaban entre dos chimpancés, no importaba la edad simplemente eran chimpancés.

-Mira Korra, tu sabes que debes estar más relajada y… atenta, y más ahora que has abierto el portal del Sur hacia el mundo de los espíritus y ahora que sabemos lo que Unalaq quiere hacer debemos ser más prevenidos aún- Tenzin la miró con seriedad mientras Korra cruzaba sus piernas y apoyaba su cara en los puños de sus manos.

-Lo sé es sólo que necesito mantener mi mente en otro sitio, ya sabes para no estresarme… aún. Sólo quiero estar en calma hasta que yo realmente necesite enfrentarme en contra de mi tío.- Dijo mirando hacia sus manos, miedo y nerviosismo estaba claro en sus celestes ojos.- Sé que soy el Avatar pero no puedo evitarlo sino sentir miedo por enfrentarme contra Unalaq, ya hemos visto el poder que tiene sobre los espíritus y también su sorprendente Agua Control.- Terminó la oración girando la cabeza sin mirar a Tenzin a los ojos, no se atrevía. Para ser el Avatar era una gallina.

Tenzin sonrió un poco y colocó su mano en su hombro, mirándola como un padre orgulloso ve a su hija cuando está orgulloso de ella. Tenzin nunca lo admitiría pero ella era como una hija para él y también una gran Avatar, igual y con un poco de disciplina y pulimiento, ella podría llegar a ser hasta mejor de lo que Aang alguna vez haya sido. Y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

-Korra, admitir que tienes miedo es uno de los primeros pasos para conocerse a uno mismo y aceptarse tal cual tu eres. Mi padre, Aang, también estaba lleno de dudas lo que le provocaba miedo y te aseguró que los otros Avatares también lo tuvieron alguna vez.- Tenzin apretó con un poco más de fuerza el hombro de Korra- Tú no eres sólo el Avatar sino también eres humana y eso implica que tienes sentimientos. Eres el Avatar Korra, no una máquina sin sentimientos.- Tenzin se paró para sentarse al momento en que Pema colocó el desayuno en la mesa, haciendo que todos por arte de magia se sentaran en la mesa, calmados y bastantes tranquilos. -"Parece que la comida calma a las bestias"- .Pensó Tenzin antes de servirse un poco de té de Jazmín y sorberlo poco a poco, pensando en los acontecimientos que se darán a cabo dentro de poco durante la Convergencia Armónica, muy en su interior Tenzin sabía que Korra podría vencer a su tío y hasta a Vaatu dado los peores de los casos como alguna vez Wan lo hizo, no la llaman la Avatar por nada.

Y es verdad, a Korra aún le esperaba un largo camino de aprendizaje y sabiduría pero él sabía que ella estaba lista, para está y muchas más pruebas que se le pongan en frente porque después de todo, ella era Korra. Alzó su mirada de su té para observar a su familia y sonrió pero un puesto vacío llamó su atención. –"Jinora"-. Pensó el Maestro Aire antes de preguntar a su hermosa esposa- Querida, ¿de casualidad no has visto a Jinora?- Preguntó en el tono más tranquilo que su entrenamiento le otorgaba.

Korra alzó una ceja observando el intercambio de dialogo entre Pema y su tutor, trataba de ahogar una risilla que seguro se le escaparía al pensar en la cara que pondría Tenzin en el momento en que Pema se lo contara.

-No está aquí presente ya que le mande a comprar unas cosas-. Dijo Pema en el mismo tono que su esposo mientras comía un poco de arroz. Tenzin miró a su esposa dubitativo antes de preguntar a su esposa de que se trataba, sabiendo de cierta forma que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar lo que iba a decir ya que su esposa siempre respondía directamente.- Y me puedes decir ¿qué clase de _cosas_ la mandaste a comprar para que no esté aquí en esta importante hora del día?- Dijo tratando de sonar ofendido mientras Korra suprimía una risa.

Pema se acercó al oído de su marido y susurro el secreto, haciendo que la cara de Tenzin se ponga de todos los colores; rojo, verde, morado y finalmente blanco para levantarse y retirarse de la mesa con un aspecto no muy bueno. Korra no pudo más sino reírse a carcajadas y rodar por el suelo ante el aspecto de su mentor, los pequeños niños la miraban con curiosidad como si ella estuviera loca. Después de tranquilizarse y limpiar una pequeña lágrima que rodaba su mejilla, le preguntó a Pema.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-. A lo que Pema asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Todo esto había sido plan de Korra ya que hoy Jinora le había pedido directamente y discretamente que si su padre preguntara por ella que ella o su madre le dijera que fue a comprar unas cosas y sabiendo lo curioso que es su papá, aunque no lo demuestre, estás respondieran que era cuando a las chicas les llegaba su "momento del mes". Así que Korra lo cumplió.

Mirando fuera de la puerta, Korra pudo ver a Jinora leyendo plácidamente bajo los rayos del sol mañanero, recostada contra un árbol con el libro "_Aire Control: Más que poder, espíritu". _Y siendo sinceros quién quisiera ser molestado cuando uno está en un ambiente tan tranquilo. _Nadie._

Pero aun así Korra agradecía la oportunidad que Jinora le ofrecía para gastarle una broma a su mentor y la haya hecho olvidar un momento de sus problemas y sus deberes como el Avatar aunque sabía que en la noche las pesadillas la atormentarían así que prefería sonreír mientras pudiera.

**Hola a todos! :D Esta es mi primera historia como pueden ver y será de un tema que me vino a la cabeza el día de ayer y entonces hoy me creé la cuenta en Fanfiction así que por favor sigan, denle a favorito y R&R! Actualizaré cada semana y hasta dos veces por semana, esté fue una pequeña entrada que hice para mostrar los miedos de Korra y como pueden ver Tenzin no se fue de vacaciones como en el Libro. Así que todos están juntos… por ahora.**

**No digo más y hasta la próxima mis Avatares. :3**


	2. Mako

**Avatar Oscuro**

**Mako**

**A/N1: Muchachos y muchachas, tengan en cuenta que por algo esto tiene rating "T", así que esperen un poco de acción entre Mako y Korra :3**

Una ráfaga de fuego salió del puño de la morena, haciendo retroceder a Mako mientras este trataba de cubrirse de la fuerte llamarada que está envió hasta él, haciendo que este cayera al suelo del barco de La Nación del Fuego, el que los estaba llevando al Polo Sur donde Korra pasaría unos días con sus padres y sus amigos, Korra se sentía entusiasmada porque al fin sus padres conocerían a sus amigos y a su novio.

Korra no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante pensamiento, hace unas semanas Korra pensaba que ella no tenía un futuro con el chico de ojos dorados en el momento que Asami Sato se le cruzó en el camino o mejor dicho cuando Asami Sato lo atropelló en el camino. Sin embargo, Korra nunca perdió la esperanza por más distante que fuera en ese momento, ella se mantuvo positiva y los resultados se dieron a cabo.

Tendiéndole la mano a Mako, Korra le sonrió y se sonrojó.- Lo lamento Mako, creo que me dejé llevar un poco por la emoción de patearte el trasero.- Alzó una ceja en forma de reto, colocando al mismo tiempo sus manos en sus caderas mientras el peli-negro sacudía su ropa y la mirara con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, esto hizo dar a Korra un paso hacia atrás.

-¿No se supone que el Avatar debe ser humilde?- Dijo Mako aún con ese brillo en sus ojos que hizo que a Korra se le erizara la piel pero dio su mejor falsa sonrisa.- Se supone pero, ¿desde cuando yo soy como los otros Avatares?- Dijo Korra mirándose las uñas mientras una satisfecha sonrisa aparecía en su cara, una sonrisa casi seductora.- Además, soy buena para muchas cosas así que ya deberías estar acostumbrado-. Dijo mientras tocaba el pecho de Mako con su dedo índice.

Mako solo sonrió para sus adentros, mientras Korra recorría ahora su abdomen mientras se acercaba a él.- Mientras tu eres débil para muchas cosas…- Susurró mientras rodeaba el cuello de Mako con sus brazos y apretó su pecho contra el de él. Inhalo el aroma de Mako, él olía a incensó y al pasto del parque, donde solían pasar horas observando las nubes.- Y yo soy una de tus mayores debilidades.- Dijo Korra con una voz seductora mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja para luego succionarla suavemente.

Mako sintió un fuerte impulso por besarla, se apartó un poco de ella para poder así besar sus suaves labios que parecían gritar por su atención y él estaba dispuesto a complacerlos, pero cuando sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de los de Korra, ella se separó de repente con una sonrisa ganadora.- Ves a lo que me refiero.- Mako la miró con orgullo herido, estaba tan cerca de atrapar sus labios con los suyos, de besarla y acariciarla hasta que ella pidiera por más, pero simplemente ella no le dio la oportunidad.

Con una determinación y ferocidad irreconocible, tomó su rostro en sus manos y la besó, sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los suyos, aún no entendía como pudo estar tanto tiempo negando a esta chica, como trataba de decirse que él nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella porque era una chica inalcanzable. Después de unos segundos, Korra salió de su shock y le siguió el beso a Mako mientras jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, enredándolo entre sus dedos y enviando pequeñas descargas de placer a Mako que la abrazaba con más fuerza contra su pecho haciendo que está diera un pequeño gemido de placer.

Mako mordió y succionó el labio de Korra haciendo que ella partiera sus labios, dándole a él la oportunidad de deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, su lengua exploró la boca de ella cuando sus lenguas chocaron y ambos gimieron del placer, nunca se cansarían del sabor del otro. Luchando por dominancia, Mako apretó la cintura de Korra con sus manos, causando que Korra dejara ir un suspiro de asombro, Mako aprovechó la oportunidad y venció a la lengua de Korra así explorando nuevamente su boca con excitación y desesperación. Necesitaba más.

Cuando las manos de Mako empezaron a bajar hacia el trasero de Korra, ella cerró los ojos esperando por el inevitable placer que esto seguro traería consigo. Pero Mako tenía otros planes; sí, necesitaba más y la necesitaba a ella, pero nadie hiere su orgullo y menos lo llama débil después de todo lo que ha tenido que vivir para tan solo sobrevivir. Mako se separó de Korra y ella puso los ojos en blanco cuando él le susurró en el oído.- Ahora quién es el débil, si quieres más solo ruega.- Dijo separándose de Korra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Korra se quedó boquiabierta, pensando como la habían visto la cara y sabía que esto no se iba a quedar así pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Obviamente no iba a ir al cuarto de Mako, él pesaría que ella le estaba rogando por besarlo pero no, tenía una mejor idea, que se llamaba venganza pronto ella haría lo mismo con él pero lo dejaría con las ganas, una malévola sonrisa se le formó en el rostro y camino hacia su cuarto. Se tendría que tomar una ducha porque maldita sea, Mako la había dejado con ganas.

**Perdón que la deje hasta ahí pero es la 1 de la madrugada aquí y realmente quería escribir algo, mañana trataré de subir otro capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo con un poco de Makorra y pronto esto se pondrá interesante! **

**Hasta la próxima mis Avatares :3**


	3. Sangre Control

**Avatar Oscuro**

**Sangre Control**

Al llegar al Polo Norte el aire era helado pero fresco con olor a hielo, la reciente nevada y a olor de hogar. Korra no sabía como explicarlo pero la nieve tenía una especie de olor de agua congelada. Su elemento favorito, el elemento que fluye y cambia de acuerdo con el clima y siempre es tan pacífica y refrescante; pero, cuando está muy caliente o fría puede volverse en una pesadilla hirviendo o helado que te haría querer arder en fuego antes de arder en agua hirviendo.

El barco chocó contra la orilla congelada de la Tribu Agua del Sur, haciendo que al impacto un poco de agua chapoteara a la cara de Korra, la joven Avatar sonrió para sí misma, después de tanto tiempo se sentía en su hogar. Ciudad Republica era como su casa, claro, pero nunca sería su cálida y acogedora casa que ha estado soñando desde lo ocurrido con Amón. Un abrazo de mamá no estaría mal en estos momentos.

Korra admitió sus miedos y agonizantes noches a Tenzin, su segundo padre, pero Korra debía admitirlo, sus abrazos y palabras de consuelo nunca serán como los abrazos de sus verdaderos padres ni las sabias palabras de Katara que sería como su abuela… o esposa si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de Aang. Eso quiere decir, ¿estuvo antes con una mujer? Obvio, porque así tuvieron a Bumi, Kya y Tenzin y para tenerlos tuvieron que estar casados y tuvieron que tener rela…

Korra sacudió su cabeza y su cara se volvió pálida, claro si acaba de imaginar a su maestra de Agua Control y casi abuela en… otras situaciones. En fin, nunca más pensaría en el punto de vista de Aang si respecta al amor o gente conocida. Korra sonrió, siempre le ha gustado escuchar historias sobre Aang y sus amigos, como salvaron al mundo de la Nación del Fuego, ahora su gran aliado. Cuanto daría Korra para que Aang pudiera ver como su sueño se está haciendo realidad aun después de lo que pasó con Amón. Esto demuestra que ella puede lograr ser tan buen Avatar como Aang.

La chica de piel oscura no puede evitar por tener cierta envidia al antiguo Avatar y de todas sus aventuras, que no daría ella por vivir una vida así. Haber viajado alrededor de todo el mundo para aprender a controlar los cuatro elementos, en vez de estancarse por tantos años en un solo lugar aprendiéndolos de la forma fácil. Pero aun así ella lo aprecia, a la final, era el Avatar y debía aprenderlos quiera o no.

Se quedó mirando por un momento el agua no congelada, que se movía lentamente de un lado hacia el otro, la suave marea meciéndola de un lado al otro. Que poderosa podía ser el agua, tanto como para controlar el agua de tu cuerpo… el agua que se encuentra en el torrente sanguíneo también. Controlar la sangre de otra persona, haciéndola hacer cosas contra su voluntad y con un horrendo dolor. Ella ya lo ha vivido.

Korra nunca ha tratado de hacer sangre control, Katara nunca se lo enseño ya que dijo que para controlar a otra persona primero hay que controlarse a uno mismo y no tener corazón, esas eran las únicas razones. Korra la entendía muy bien, nunca se bajaría al nivel de Amón o de ningún otro impuro Maestro Sangre Control, pero aun así, la curiosidad la carcomía ya que se preguntaba entonces ¿Por qué a los Maestros Sangres Control les gustaba tanto su poder?

Tal vez ¿Por qué así se pueden sentir en completo control sobre otra persona? o ¿Tal vez esto te genera un placer desconocido para los que no puedan o en su defecto no desean practicar sangre control? Ella nunca lo sabría ya que nunca lo practicaría. No, no haría sufrir a nada o a nadie con eso, era cuestión de ser paciente y de que las ganas se fueran pero había un problema, Korra no era paciente.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

En casa de sus padres, Korra daba vueltas en su cama, sin poder conciliar sueño pues la idea de Sangre Control seguía merodeando en su cabeza y lo más curioso era ¿Por qué ella se sentía tan atraída a este control? Tal vez solo quería experimentar. ¡Eso es! Experimentar, entonces así su duda acabaría y solo sería una vez ¿Cierto? No dañaría a nadie, tan solo a un pequeño animal y eso sería todo.

La Avatar sonrió antes de tirar los cobertores de su cama hacia un lado y ponerse sus botas, tomando el abrigo que había botado al suelo hace horas atrás, salió de su dormitorio y camino despacio por su casa hasta que el fresco aire le enredara el castaño cabello.

Con pasos sigilosos pero firmes, corrió hasta el bosque y comenzó con la búsqueda de un pequeño animal para al fin poder calmar su curiosidad. Después de cinco minutos, Korra encontró un pequeño Zorro de Hielo, era hermoso, su pelaje era totalmente blanco como la Luna llena en el cielo, el zorro no se movió al ver a Korra, fuera como si esté sintiera que ella no era alguien de que temer. Que equivocado estaba.

Korra lo miró por unos minutos y no podía imaginar lo bello que era, sus ojos la miraban con curiosidad y podía jurar que incluso con confianza, la morena dio un fuerte suspiro antes de darse media vuelta y comenzara a caminar lejos del bello animal, pero algo la hizo detenerse, podía sentir el agua en su pequeño cuerpo que palpitaba seductoramente en cada bombeo de su corazón.

La Avatar no pudo contenerse, a curiosidad era demasiado y más de lo que ella podía soportar. Paró en seco y se giró al animal, escuchaba el agua dentro de su cuerpo y poco a poco comenzó a controlar al zorro, que gemía de dolor pero para Korra sus gemidos no eran más que dulce melodías en sus oídos. Se sentía tan poderosa, tan inalcanzable, algo que ninguno de los otros tres elementos jamás pudieron ofrecerle, se sentía segura.

Sus pupilas se dilataron completamente, dejando tan sólo una pequeña corona de celeste alrededor de su pupila, los gemidos del zorro no cesaban y Korra lo disfrutaba. Ahora lo entendía. Entendía que era el poder y como podía sentirse tan bien con él. Ella siempre había sido completamente bondadosa porque nunca había tenido nada pero ahora era diferente, sentía como tenía poco pero al mismo tiempo tanto.

Antes de que Korra pudiera evitarlo, el control se salió de su control, matando al animal así drenándolo de todo rastro de agua en él. Korra miró atemorizada sus manos, había tenido tanto poder en sus manos tan sólo hacía unos pocos segundos y ahora no tenía nada, tan sólo vacío y… se sentía completamente vulnerable. Miró al animal muerto y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, la adrenalina había pasado. ¿Qué había hecho?

-La luna llena en otras ocasiones puede ser al romántico y tranquilizante pero, tú la has utilizado para hacer algo que no debiste, matar a un pobre animal por tu curiosidad o mejor dicho ahora… ¿sed de poder?

Korra se giró hacia dónde provenía la voz para encontrarse con la familiar cara de Katara, que la miraba con decepción y reproche, la cara que una abuela pone cuando sus nietos pelean uno con otro o roban una galleta, pero esto era mucho más grave.- K-Katara, y-yo puedo explicarlo- Tartamudeo Korra ¿Qué podía decir para explicarse? No había manera.- No tienes nada que explicar- dijo Katara y con un leve gesto señalo al zorro.- A él no le has dado una-

Korra miró a Katara con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía tan decepcionada de sí misma.- Katara, yo lo siento, solo quería saber qué es lo que se sentía y…- Katara la interrumpió una vez más.- Pues felicidades, lo sabes y por ello has tomado la vida de un animal… yo esperaba más del Avatar, si tan sólo Aang estuviera aquí- Eso hirió a Korra muy en lo profundo de su ser, no lo podía creer. Su Maestra, Katara estaba dudando e insultando su puesto como Avatar.

Korra no lo soportó, nunca ha estado acostumbrada a que la humillen.- Pues Katara, para tu información ¡Aang está muerto! Y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para cambiarlo. ¡Tan sólo eres una vieja sola que aprovechó la oportunidad de que el Avatar la amaba para poder ser Maestra Agua! Si fuera de otra forma, ¡ahora no fueras más que una anciana inútil que solo sabe mover agua!- La morena finalizó con un grito que dejó a Katara perpleja antes de que mirará al suelo y se secará una lágrima que le recorría la mejilla con la manga de su abrigo.

-Pues si es así lo que piensas de mí, está bien.- Dijo la anciana con un tono de dolor en su voz, su voz estaba quebrada, no hubiera esperado esto ni de sus peores enemigos. Después de respirar profundamente, Korra se había dado cuenta de la profundidad de sus palabras.- Katara, lo siento, de verás que no quise decir nada de eso-. Katara sólo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado que no sea Korra.- Creí que estabas lista, que estabas lista para dejar el Templo del Loto Blanco porque creí que habías madurado, pero veo que me equivoqué, no eres quien yo creí que eras. No eres quién ninguno de nosotros creíamos que eras-. Dijo Katara antes de caminar unos pasos hacia la salida del bosque sin antes apoyarse en un árbol, era demasiado para ella.

Korra solo la miraba con vergüenza y dolor en sus ojos.- Creo que no estás lista… les diré a los del Loto Blanco que te esperen porque regresaras al Templo.- Los ojos de Korra se abrieron en sorpresa, no podía ser cierto. Todo lo que había dicho se fue al demonio, dejaría Ciudad Republica, Tenzin, Pema, los niños, Bolin… Mako.

Dejaría a Mako atrás.

No ella no podía permitirlo, sobre su cadáver. Mako era lo único que amaba con y sin razón, no dejarían que nada ni nadie la separara de él. ¡No dejaría que ella los separe! Sin pensarlo dos veces y con su ira en frente, Korra hizo lo impensable, usó Sangre Control en Katara.- ¡Yo no dejare que tú me separes de Mako, JAMÁS!- Bramó mientras Katara se retorcía de dolor, los ojos de Korra estaban nublados por una ira sin igual.

Dejó a Katara caer y la miró, apretó los puños y de estos salía llamaradas. Korra estaba dispuesta a lanzar las bolas de fuego a Katara que la veía con miedo en los ojos. Era la primera vez que alguien la miraba con miedo, siempre la habían visto con admiración con impotencia a veces pero nunca con miedo o temor. Y Katara la estaba viendo así justo ahora.

Korra bajó un poco la guardia que le dio a Katara la oportunidad de atacar… con Sangre Control, Korra se comenzó a retorcer en dolor y su vista se fue haciendo borrosa poco a poco y antes de quedar inconsciente escuchó las palabras llenas de remordimiento y dolor de parte de Katara.

-Lo siento mucho Avatar Korra.

Y así es como su mundo se desvaneció en oscuridad completa.

**A/N: Bueeeeeeenoooooooo y ¿Qué les pareció? Lamento lo dark de este capítulo pero debí hacerlo para explicar algunas cosas del futuro y no me malinterpreten yo AMO A KATARA Y A KORRA! Pero hay veces que demos hacer esto! Jajajaja bueno esto es todo, hasta la próxima! :D**


	4. Olor a jazmín

**Olor a jazmín**

Voces, voces por todos lados que no la dejaban dormir ¿qué hora sería? ¿Quién la molesta a esta hora? Estaba muy cansada como si la adrenalina hubiera sido demasiada para su cuerpo. Abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz del sol le molesto y trató de cubrir sus ojos. _Trató. _

Alarmada por la poca movilidad de sus extremidades, observó a su alrededor para encontrarse atada de pies y manos a una cama con fuertes cadenas de hierro para controlarla ¿Qué había pasado? ¿La habían secuestrado? ¿Qué…?

De repente imágenes de la noche anterior empezó a invadir la mente de la Avatar…

Oh no, ¿qué había hecho?

Su corazón latía rápidamente, su presión arterial ascendió de una manera increíble, oía su sangre recorrer su cuerpo y sus manos temblorosas sudaban.

Ya se podía despedir por todo lo que ha luchado, por todo lo que ha soñado se fue al diablo. Esto nadie se lo iba a perdonar, menos Katara, a quién Korra consideraba como una abuela y Korra simplemente fue… un monstruo. Sus padres, Tenzin, Pema, Bolin, los niños, Mako, Asami… A todos. Había fallado a todos, había fallado a sus amigos.

"Lin, piénsalo mejor antes de que lo hagas, Korra no sabía lo que hacía" El corazón de Korra se detuvo por lo que ella sintió fue por una eternidad. La voz de Tenzin seguía resonando entre los pasillos y los sonidos de pisadas contra madera también.

"Tenzin, esa chica esta fuera de control, atacar a su propia maestra de agua control, a la que alguna vez fue amiga de mi madre, tu madre y su ex-esposa de cierto modo. Ni siquiera respeta a su vida pasada que era _tu _padre" Se escuchó la fría voz de Lin Beifong mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su habitación. "Yo sabía que ella iba a traer problemas pero nunca creí que hiciera una maldad como esta" Lin suspiro antes de apoyar su mano en la puerta de la habitación de Korra. "Yo tenía esperanzas en la chica, ahora ya no sé qué creer" La respiración de Korra no salía de sus pulmones. Era un fracaso.

"Qué significa esto entonces Lin?" Te llamamos de urgencia a ti para que entonces tú supieras que es lo mejor. Yo no sé qué decir o que hacer. Nunca creí que Korra fuera capaz de esto" Dijo el monje decepcionado.

Lin se había encariñado con la joven Avatar después de todo por lo que han pasado juntas, como si fueran un equipo. Un equipo de dos.

Incluso se había ganado su respeto y un poco de confianza pero después de esto, ya no le quedaba ni una gota de nada de lo que podía sentir hacia la Avatar. "Tenzin, como Jefa de Policía de Ciudad República y por el propio bien de Korra" Lin suspiró profundamente. "Korra no podrá regresar a Ciudad República hasta que haya demostrado que esto nunca más volverá a suceder, no quiero que haya un suceso como este de nuevo. No en mi ciudad y con Korra con tan alto perfil. No quiero que la gente la tema" Korra abrió los ojos de repente.

¡No era posible! La estaban expulsando de Ciudad República. Su ya segundo hogar. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Lin, no puedes estar hablando en serio!" La chica de piel chocolate escucho pero no quería entender. "Lin, aún estamos con Unalaq en el medio, la necesito en Ciudad República para entrenarla más con el aire control" El monje imploró a la jefa de policía. "Tenzin, es la única vez que te lo digo, si hizo esto a su propia maestra agua ¿quién nos dice que no lo hará de nuevo con un ciudadano, sus amigos o incluso con tu propia familia?

Ante esto, Tenzin no supo que responder, los motivos eran fuertes para no dejarla regresar a Ciudad República de nuevo.

"Lo entiendo" Dijo Tenzin, se había dado por vencido, no había ya forma de defender a Korra, la decisión de Lin ya estaba tomada. Mientras tanto Korra no lo podía creer, Tenzin la había abandonado. Siendo sinceros después de lo que ella había hecho ¿quién no lo haría? Todos la odiaban ahora. Sin querer lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, lo había arruinado todo, ella; el Avatar, fue cruel. Es algo que ningún Avatar había sido. No puede pensar de como Aang la estaría viendo ahora. Que decepción.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y los dos maestros ingresaron pero ella no fingió estar dormida sino que por primera vez en su vida, ella permitía que alguien la viese llorar, que alguien la vea débil. Esto dolía demasiado. Era demasiado.

Sintió como la cama se hundía a su costado por el peso de Tenzin, a lo que el colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Korra, su mano la quemaba. No literalmente pero ella sabía que él le tenía lástima este momento y ella no quería que le tuvieran este tipo de sentimiento. Se suponía que ella era fuerte, sin embargo, ya dejó que alguien la viera llorar. Odiaba que la vieran de esta forma, así que de un fuerte movimiento de sus hombros hizo que Tenzin retirará la mano de su hombro. Él la había abandonado, se sentía traicionada.

"Entonces nos escuchaste. Korra yo no quería que te enteraras de esta forma" Trató de excusarse el maestro aire, Korra no respondió y solo miraba hacia el vacío. No era justo para ella, pero no lograba entender que todo había sido su culpa pero Korra era muy orgullosa para admitirlo.

"Te quedaras aquí con tu familia y el tema de Unalaq es delicado, ya que tú ya has abierto los dos portales no sabemos qué planes macabros tenga tu tío pero sé que no son buenos ya que tiene ambos portales respaldados por espíritus oscuros que atacan a cualquiera que se acerque" Explicó Tenzin. "Trataremos de controlar el problema sin ti… Pero si algo surge te llamaremos para que ayudes ya que aún sigues teniendo un deber de Avatar. Ese momento no importará lo que hallas hecho, tendrás que ayudarnos." Informo el monje a lo que Beifong solo observaba a Korra con cara de pocos amigos.

Korra solo abrió sus labios para decir algo y con una voz rasposa y fría demando que los adultos la dejen sola. Tenzin suspiró y abandonó la habitación pero Beifong se quedó unos momentos. "Si crees que tu actitud de niña caprichosa te va a ayudar a ser una mejor Avatar, lo estás pensando muy mal" Dijo la mujer de tez blanca antes de marcharse del cuarto.

Korra solo echó una llamarada por su boca. _Ellos solo me consideran una herramienta para ganar esto. ¡No me tratan como a un ser humano! Sino como un ser sustituible y solo un arma. _Pensó Korra para sí misma. Estaba exhausta y se sentía incompetente. Su orgullo le estaba nublando la razón y no podía entender como la Jefa de Policía se atrevía a decir eso. Ella era el Avatar después de todo, la que puede controlar los cuatro elementos, la que traería equilibrio al mundo. ¡Agni! Si todo el mundo la amaba, no entiende como puede ser esto tan ridículo. Trató de moverse pero las cadenas aún la retenían. Korra rodó los ojos pensando en cómo gente que la conocía tan bien la subestimaran tanto. Hizo una llamarada con su mano y comenzó a aplicar calor a la cadena, que se hacía cada vez más débil con lo que Korra solo jaló con fuerza haciendo que la cadena cediera. Hizo lo mismo con la otra cadena que retenía su mano derecha para continuar después con las de sus pies.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta de su habitación, tratando de escapar, no quería enfrentarse a nadie más, que le anden restregando sus errores en su cara no era de su gusto. Estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados caminar hacia su habitación. Korra se apresuró en acostarse de nuevo en su cama pero había un pequeño detalle. Las cadenas estaban derretidas, se darían cuenta de que ella estaba tratando de escapar. Así que Korra solo estiró sus brazos hacia la pared como si aún estuviera encadenada contra esta. La puerta se abrió revelando a una muy agitada Asami que estaba respirando con dificultad, como si hubiera corrido desde el otro lado de la aldea hasta ahí.

"Korra te necesitan, hubo un problema en el Polo Norte, algo sobre los portales. Parece que Unalaq está intentando liberar a una cosa que Tenzin dijo que estaba encerrado en un tal Árbol del Tiempo" Dijo la bella chica mientras se movía para "desencadenar" a la Avatar pero no lo pudo hacer ya que está se sentó revelando que ya ninguna cadena la mantenía contra su voluntad. Korra observó a Asami mientras esta le quitaba el resto de las cadenas que estaban en las muñecas de la chica.

"¿Cómo lo saben?" Preguntó Korra mientras se colocaba su suéter que tanto adoraba y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con Asami quién seguía sus pasos. "Tus primos nos han dado la advertencia, parece que al fin se han dado cuenta que la sed de poder de su padre puede más que el amor hacía ellos" Dijo Asami mientras frotaba su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha. De cierta forma la chica de ojos azules leyó la mente de la otra chica, haciendo que –por instinto- Korra abrace a Asami por los hombros mientras la trataba de consolar. "Asami, mi tío no tiene más sentimientos sino por el del poder. Tal vez tú pienses que es un caso similar al tuyo o que de cierta forma mi tío represente a tu padre pero a diferencia de mi tío es que tu padre te ama y siempre lo hará. Aunque sus acciones hayan sido incorrectas, yo sé que él te ama. Lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que te miraba, reflejaban orgullo e infinito arman pero la venganza nubló sus sentimientos cuando no te uniste a los ecualistas pero hiciste lo correcto" Korra sonrió antes de continuar. "Aunque tu padre crea que lo que hiciste fue traición, estoy segura de que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, después de todo no es fácil tomar la decisión tan difícil que tú tomaste. Elegir lo que está bien sobre tu familia o alguien a quien realmente amabas" La última parte Korra lo dijo en un murmullo. Qué hipócrita podía llegar a ser, después de todo, ella había decidido hacer daño a las personas que ella más ama.

Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo cuando sintió dos frágiles brazos acercarla en un abrazo, Korra se encontró pronto correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica. El mentón de Korra apoyado contra el hombro de la heredera mientras esta asentaba la cabeza sobre el de la chica de pelo café claro. Después de reconfortarse mutuamente, se alejaron una de la otra después de unos minutos, sonriendo una a la otra.

"Korra, muchas gracias por todo porque yo sé que nuestra amistad comenzó con el pie izquierdo pero tú siempre has sido de mi agrado" Dijo sonriente Asami. Korra sonrió de vuelta y antes de que pudiera decir algo Tenzin caminó hacia donde ellas estaban muy agitado. "Korra ¿qué haces aquí? Muévete, parece que tú tío está tratando de liberar a Vaatu" Dijo Tenzin a lo que las dos adolescentes corrían afuera para observar como el cielo cambiaba el color a uno púrpura. Esto no le gustaba para nada a la Avatar y sabía que no llegaría a tiempo porque estaba en la aldea y para llegar donde el portal se habría tardaría días de viaje, eso si el clima se los permitía. "No llegaré a tiempo" Se quejó la Avatar. Tenzin solo sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Si Unalaq lo está haciendo sólo significa que le llevara al menos cinco días o un poco más para poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, te recomiendo detenerlo lo más pronto posible" Aconsejó Tenzin. "Así que yo de ti ya me fuera lo antes posible" Korra asintió pero antes de que pudiera mover un músculo Asami tosió para llamar la atención del monje y la chica.

"Industrias Futuro han estado diseñando un pequeño avión comercial, es decir, un avión con características sumamente diferente a las del resto de diseños. El avión puede viajar por mucho más tiempo y puede soportar cualquier clima. Puede resistir pequeñas tormentas, podemos usarlo y llegar más rápido" Dijo la gerente de la empresa mientras sacaba una pequeña llave de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo a Korra. "En efecto, lo tengo guardado en el barco que nos trajo, en el compartimiento para despegues de aviones. Pensaba mostrárselo a Varrick pero como ya aceptó crear una alianza entre nuestras compañías creo que no habrá necesidad de mostrárselo" Finalizó la oji-verde, haciendo que Tenzin y Korra sonrieran. "Sólo lo prestaré con una condición" Dijo la heredera, su expresión cambiando a una seria, la sonrisa del monje y la Avatar de desvanecieron en seguida. "Yo conduzco" dijo Asami sonriendo nuevamente.

Tenzin rodó los ojos y Korra solo corrió tomando la mano de Asami con la de ella, arrastrándola hacia el barco para llegar lo antes posible al avión. La boca de Korra se abrió en asombro al ver al avión. Era mucho más sofisticado que los otros, tenía vidrios en ambas cabinas para evitar que el viento o nieve se estrelle directamente en la cara del piloto, Asami subió a la cabina del frente mientas encendía el avión se colocaba su casco. "Todos a bordo Korra" Dijo sonriendo. Korra sonrió de vuelta, subiendo a la pequeña cabina detrás de Asami, cuando cerró su vidrio Asami ya había empezado a moverse mientras la tripulación bajaba las grandes rampas para que el avión pudiera despegar.

"Korra, ¿estás lista?" La Avatar escuchó la voz de Asami pero no sabía de dónde provenía, busco por la pequeña cabina y nuevamente escuchó la voz de Asami. "A tu lado izquierdo cerca del respaldo hay un aparato rectangular que está con una luz verde titilante" indicó la morocha a la chica con piel chocolate, Korra se giró y tomó el dicho aparato en sus manos sin saber que hacer con el. "Bien, supongo que ya lo has de haber encontrado, no eres tonta, ahora si quieres hablar conmigo solo presiona el pequeño botón rojo pero primero tienes que esperar a que yo termine de hablar y diga cambio y fuera" El radio estuvo estático por algunos momentos antes de que Asami con una burlesca voz dijera: "Cambio y fuera Korra" Korra tomó el aparato y aplastó el botón, acercando el aparato a su cara.

"Hmmm, ¿hola? Me escuchas… ¿cambio y fuera?" Dijo la morena dudando y recibió una respuesta en poco tiempo. "Hola Korra, si te escucho fuerte y claro. Cambio y fuera" Korra sonrío de oreja a oreja, como cuando a un niño se le da un juguete nuevo y novedoso- "¡Wow, Asami! Esto es fabuloso ¿Cómo lo llamas?" Korra se quedó callada esperando una respuesta y Asami de forma sencilla y juguetona respondió: "No dijiste cambio y fuera… Cambio y fuera" dijo mientras canturreaba las últimas palabras. La Avatar solo rodó los ojos y de forma aburrida respondió "cambio y fuera". Korra solo miró al frente y sonrió cuando vio los hombros de Asami sacudirse suavemente en lo que ella supuso era porque estaba riendo. "Pues, mi querida Avatar, esto se llama radios a corta distancia y antes de que preguntes que sé que lo harás" A esto Korra hizo cara de puchero. "Sirve para comunicarme con mi copiloto que generalmente en donde tú estás sentada y por lo tanto es por qué tú también tienes controles similares a los míos pero ahora están bloqueados pero en cualquier emergencia hay un botón rojo al lado del timón de mando que desbloquea tus controles y ni se te ocurra tocarlo al menos que sea una emergencia" Dijo Asami con voz de advertencia justo antes de que Korra lo tocará. ¿Cómo Asami la conocía tan bien? Korra tan sólo suspiro, mirando hacia un lado observando el hermoso paisaje y sin darse cuenta callo en un profundo sueño.

La Avatar se despertó sobresaltada cuando escuchó la voz de Asami llamarla desesperadamente por el radio del pequeño avión. "¡Korra despierta! Espíritus oscuros nos están atacando, sostente y…" Antes de que Asami pudiera finalizar lo que quería decir, el vidrio de su cabina se rompió en miles de pedazos por un espíritu que además, la dejó inconsciente, el avión perdió control y fue en picada para abajo, Korra se desesperó, no sabía que hacer pero recordó el botón rojo y lo presionó al instante. Comenzó a mover el volante y el avión no se estabilizaba, Korra recordó como Asami halaba hacia arriba cuando despegaron. Pudo estabilizarlo un momento pero la Avatar se dio cuenta de que el avión no se mantendría así por mucho tiempo ya que los espíritus lo estaban destruyendo. Lo mejor era saltar. Intentó abrir el vidrio de la cabina pero fue en vano, no podía usar fuego o congelar el vidrio para luego quebrarlo porque recordó que eran resistentes. Así que encontró un casco de metal a su lado y empezó a golpearlo contra el vidrio, formando pequeñas grietas y a lo que el avión perdía control nuevamente, así que de un fuerte puñete acompañado con aire control cuando el vidrio ya estaba lo suficientemente débil, lo rompió, haciendo que pedazos de vidrio se incrustaran en su mano, haciéndola gemir de dolor pero poco le importó después de unos segundos, ya que vio que Asami seguía inconsciente y los espíritus continuaban su ataque, con una ráfaga de aire continuo hizo al avión elevarse unos segundos para ella poder pararse y tomar a Asami entre sus brazos para luego tirarse al vacío, sujetando a Asami fuertemente de la cintura para que esta no caiga y sufra daños. La gravedad hizo su trabajo y atrajo a las chicas a alta velocidad hacia el suelo. Antes de chocar contra la nieve, Korra hizo un colchón de aire, haciendo su aterrizaje seguro. A lo lejos vio su avión chocarse contra las montañas.

Con la mano herida, Asami inconsciente y exhausta, Korra encontró una cueva. Rato después prendió fuego con sus manos y lo mantuvo cerca de Asami. Korra se sentía débil pero no podía dormirse o Asami y ella morirían congeladas ya que la única fuente de calor que había en ese momento provenía de sus manos. Korra no se podía rendir, era el Avatar y no quería que ni su amiga ni ella murieran. Así que a la luz del fuego, Korra sólo podía observar a la morocha dormir y pudo distinguir pequeños lastimados y sangre bajando por su cara por los vidrios rotos de su cabina. Sin poder evitarlo Korra apago el fuego de una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de la morocha para luego pasar sus dedos por los suaves labios de Asami. La heredera se movió un poco en su sueño y suspiró. Korra sonrió ante esto pero vio a Asami temblar por la falta de fuego de una de las manos de Korra que estaban acariciando su piel. Así que exhausta Korra pensó que podían compartir calor corporal, así que se acomodó detrás de la chica más alta y apagó la llama. Minutos después Asami se acurrucaba más contra Korra buscando calor y girando para quedar frente a frente con Korra. Asami inconsciente de sus actos, apoyó su cara contra el cuello de la Avatar haciéndola a está sentir cosquillas cada vez que está respiraba. Korra abrazó a Asami por la cintura, apegándola más a ella y finalmente cayendo en un profundo sueño con el aroma del pelo de Asami aún en su subconsciente. De ahora en adelante ella siempre recordara el olor de jazmín.

**N/A: Antes de que me tiren piedras y tomates podridos por la tardanza de la actualización y por el Korrasami (Mi OTP ahora y para siempre) Espero que no les moleste el Korrasami pero pienso hacer un triángulo amoroso entre Mako, Korra y Asami… nuevamente pero esta vez que sea la competencia para conseguir el amor de Korra! Y al final solo podrá haber un ganador pero no se desanimen el Makorra AÚN es una opción ;). En otras noticias, wow! Realmente escribí un capítulo de 3348 palabras :O. Lo escribí en un cuaderno en mi colegio y lo re-escribí todo a mi computadora desde las 10 pm hasta las 12:33 am exactamente, agregue muchas cosas y…eso. **

**PORFAVOOOOOOOORRRRR R&R! :3 Para todas las personitas que siempre hacen Reviews a mis historias (ustedes saben quiénes son 3) Muchas gracias por el apoyo. **

**Nos vemos pronto :D**

**-Korralicious**


End file.
